Antinatural
by Misila
Summary: Alphard lo ha intentado de todas las formas posibles, y siempre falla. No puede ser lo que todos esperan que sean, no es capaz de ser normal.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre: _Familia Black_ del foro _La Sala de los Menesteres_.

* * *

**_Antinatural_**

o—o

Lo poco que ha cenado no dura mucho en su estómago. Acaba en el frío suelo de tierra del parque, y el joven, temblando de arriba abajo, se limpia la boca con la manga y se aleja dando tumbos del charco de vómito.

No sabe hacia dónde va. Tampoco le importa.

Todo lo que sabe es que tiene que volver pronto, que sus padres deben de estar enfadados porque se ha ido corriendo en mitad de la cena con los Rosier y que él también está rabioso con el mundo en general, y consigo mismo en particular.

Cuando el temblor es tal que apenas puede mantenerse en pie –debería haberse abrigado; pero eso, como muchas otras cosas, no le importa– se deja caer en un banco y entierra la cara en sus manos. Pero se niega a llorar. No quiere mancillar su apellido, no más de lo que lo hace a diario simplemente por ser como es.

o—o

—_Cuando seas mayor—le dijo Pollux una tarde de octubre inusualmente cálida—, te casarás con la mujer más adecuada para ti y mantendrás el apellido._

_Alphard asintió, y sus ojos grises brillaron con ilusión. Tenía siete años y lo que más deseaba en el mundo era parecerse a su padre y hacerlo sentir orgulloso._

_Aunque de momento montar en escoba le interesaba más que fijarse en niñas –de hecho, las niñas se le antojaban seres extraños que preferían jugar a las muñecas en lugar de al quidditch, al menos por lo que él veía en su hermana–, su madre le había dicho que cuando fuera mayor eso cambiaría. Y entonces Alphard encontraría a una mujer con la sangre casi tan pura como la suya –porque, según padre, los Black eran la familia mágica con el linaje más impecable de Reino Unido– y se casaría con ella._

o—o

Ojalá fuese tan fácil. Ojalá pudiese pensar de esa forma tan extrema que es natural en su familia, ojalá pudiese hacer lo que todos esperan de él.

Ojalá pudiese fijarse en una mujer.

Le gustaría decírselo a su padre. Que jamás podrá conseguir lo que le pide, que lo intenta día tras día y fracasa. Que cuando le preguntan qué opina de alguna mujer repite como un loro lo que oye decir a sus compañeros de clase, porque es incapaz de encontrar a cualquier persona de sexo opuesto atractiva.

Pero eso probablemente supondría convertir su nombre en una oscura quemadura en el tapiz familiar.

o—o

_Peter fue el primero en muchos aspectos._

_El primero en fijarse en cómo lo miraba. El primero en corresponderle. El primer beso. La primera vez, en las duchas del vestuario del campo de quidditch._

_Le gustaba insultarle, preguntarle al oído, tirándole del pelo, si no le daba vergüenza permitir que un mestizo como era Peter se lo follara a él, a un Black. No era cariñoso ni amable con él, y Alphard no lo necesitaba. Es más, prefería que fuese brusco, que le hiciera daño. El dolor era lo mínimo que merecía por sentirse bien con cada beso que se tornaba mordisco. Además, albergaba la esperanza de que así pudiese volverse _normal_, que en algún momento sus compañeras empezaran a resultarle guapas en un sentido en el que, hasta el momento, sólo Peter y algún que otro más lo eran. Nunca lo consiguió._

_Una noche, Peter fue extrañamente cuidadoso, y después le preguntó por qué no quería decirle a nadie que le atraían los hombres._

—_Porque no es natural—respondió Alphard—. Es repulsivo._

—_Pues bien que te gusta—replicó Peter, apartándole un mechón de pelo rubio de la frente—. A mi madre no le importa—le confesó en voz baja—. Mi padre es muggle y… me llama afeminado tres veces al día, pero creo que sólo necesita tiempo. Dices que nunca lo han hablado, pero quizá no haya salido el tema o…_

—_Que a tu madre le parezca bien no cambia nada—lo interrumpió Alphard—. Me echarían de casa si se lo dijese, me borrarían del tapiz._

_Peter lo miró con tristeza._

—_Entonces, ¿no vas a decírselo a nadie?—Alphard negó con la cabeza. Peter se puso en pie, buscó su ropa y se vistió. Luego se agachó junto a Alphard, que seguía tumbado, y lo besó con más dulzura de lo que lo había hecho jamás—. Me voy—anunció._

_Aquélla fue la última noche que pasaron juntos._

o—o

Alphard ya ha aprendido lo que significa que algo no se hable en casa. Y lo que le dijo Peter la última noche es totalmente erróneo.

Quiere decir que es tan horrible para sus padres, tan aberrante, que ni siquiera merece ser mencionado.

Pese a que tiene el estómago vacío, siente ganas de vomitar de nuevo. Los ojos le pican más, y Alphard se clava las uñas en el antebrazo para evitar llorar. Y para hacerse daño, cuanto más mejor. Sigue albergando la esperanza de que el dolor lo ayude a recobrar el norte y fijarse en una mujer de una vez por todas.

Decir que se odia es quedarse corto. Desde que descubrió que jamás podría complacer a su familia, Alphard siente asco de sí mismo, porque es muchas cosas, pero no lo que todos esperan que sea. No es capaz de elegir una mujer con la que casarse y perpetuar el apellido Black, y probablemente tampoco pueda tener hijos que lleven el nombre de su padre, tal y como le decían de pequeño.

Cuando Alphard se da cuenta, descubre que se ha clavado las uñas con tanta saña que se ha hecho sangre. Se baja la manga hasta la muñeca, ignorando los otros cortes, algunos sin cicatrizar del todo, que la recorren. Uno por cada vez que hizo algo que no debía.

Alphard opina que es así como se aprende: los castigos son el método más sencillo para enseñar a los niños a comportarse. Cuando Cygnus era pequeño le gustaba subirse en la baranda de las escaleras y bajar deslizándose por ella. Ni las riñas ni las charlas sirvieron: sólo dejó de hacerlo cuando su padre perdió la paciencia y le pegó. Quizá con él también funcione.

El frío aire de invierno hace que se estremezca y recuerde que debería volver a casa. Alphard respira hondo y se frota los ojos, cansado de todo. Sólo quiere ser normal, ¿tan difícil es?

o—o

_Alphard se encogió cuando notó la palmada de su padre en el hombro. No alzó la vista; no se atrevía a mirar a su padre. Temía que esos ojos grises, tan parecidos a los suyos, fuesen capaz de ver más allá de la superficie y descubriesen que el hijo del que tan orgulloso se sentía era lo contrario de lo que creía._

—_Felicidades, hijo—Alphard emitió un ruidito para agradecérselo—. Ya tienes diecisiete años, eres un adulto hecho y derecho—la voz de Pollux Black sonaba a sonrisa sincera y acuchillaba a su hijo con cada palabra—. Estoy orgulloso._

No deberías_, pensó Alphard._

—_Me alegro, padre._

—_Nunca he querido presionaros, ni a ti ni a tus hermanos—continuó Pollux—, pero cuando salgas el año que viene de Hogwarts deberías pensar en el matrimonio más seriamente._

—_Lo estoy pensando—replicó Alphard, aventurándose a mirar a su padre durante unos segundos; al menos en eso era sincero—, pero ninguna de las candidatas me parece… adecuada. Son bonitas, pero no sé si serían buenas esposas._

_Pollux soltó una carcajada y le revolvió el pelo._

—_Así me gusta, que tengas claro lo que buscas—comentó con aprobación._

_Alphard se preguntó si morir dolería tanto como engañar así a su padre._

o—o

Alphard llega a Grimmauld Place afiebrado y tembloroso, agradeciendo dejar atrás la fría noche de diciembre. Camina por el largo pasillo y sube las escaleras lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido.

Cuando recorre el tercer piso camino a su habitación, sin embargo, la puerta del cuarto de Cygnus se abre, y el joven asoma la cabeza.

—Madre está enfadada—informa a Alphard—. Mañana te echará una bronca.

—Maravilloso—replica el mediano con indiferencia.

—Oye, ¿te gusta Druella Rosier?—inquiere Cygnus. Tiene quince años, dos menos que Alphard, y le faltan ojos para mirar mujeres.

_Ni ella ni ninguna_.

—No.

—A mí sí—Cygnus sonríe—. No estaría mal. ¿Qué te parece?

—Bien—responde secamente Alphard, entrando en su dormitorio.

Se deja caer en la cama sin desvestirse ni taparse, atrapado en un torbellino de sentimientos, deseos y reglas no escritas pero incumplidas. Entre sus pensamientos febriles destaca uno que siempre está ahí, pero que hoy es más cruel. Más sincero.

_Los engañas a todos. Creen que eres digno de aprecio, de orgullo incluso, pero si supieran la verdad no lo harían. No eres normal, y nunca lo serás. Eres despreciable, nauseabundo. Una abominación._

Las lágrimas que Alphard lleva horas conteniendo recorren sus mejillas, pero sus sollozos no acallan las verdades que le grita su mente.

_Anormal,_ _aborrecible_.

Esa noche, Alphard tiene pesadillas. No es la primera vez.

_Antinatural._

Tampoco será la última.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: El fic tiene 1498 palabras exactamente, así que no me he colado (el límite estaba en las 1500). Oh, también tengo que decir que he cambiado las edades de Alphard y Cygnus para hacerlos nacer antes y que Cygnus no tuviese a Bellatrix con trece años. Que Rowling es una _genia_, pero se nota que de ciencias no es y las mates no son lo suyo.

Respecto a Alphard, no había pensado en él hasta hace relativamente poco, pero desde que lo hice no pude evitar imaginármelo homosexual y tan metido en el armario que veía Narnia. Le he cogido cariño, sin embargo. Al menos a mi versión de él.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
